The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for securing devices, and more particularly, for securing controller devices.
Certain devices such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like, may be controlled by a control system using pneumatic, hydraulic, and/or electrical signals. For example, a valve opening may be controlled based on a 4-20 mA signal from a controller. The control system may use a communications network to send and receive signals to and from the various devices. Unfortunately, the controllers may be susceptible to use in an unauthorized manner or by unauthorized users.